Moments Forever Faded
by humbleblossom
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran's memories of each other are gone. When they meet again, will something try to rip them apart once more?
1. Nice To Meet You?

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran's memories of each other are gone. When they meet again, will something try to rip them apart once more?

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

Sakura- 20

Syaoran- 21

New story hope everyone enjoys it! Please review. No Flames.

**Moments Forever Faded**

Chapter 1- Nice To Meet You?

_Moments forever faded, will burn you tonight- Funeral For A Friend_

Rain streaked through her hair as she ran up the brightly lit street. The cobblestones below her feet made it hard to run, she wasn't used to this kind of sidewalk, everything was so different here. She was studying abroad, she had been dreaming of this place since middle school and she was finally here.

The smell of the rain invaded her senses. That smell of the first summer rain it brought back so many happy memories but she pushed them aside. She was late and Tomoyo was going to kill her she needed to hurry. As she turned a corner she smacked straight into a brick wall.

"Oww that hurt!" said Sakura aloud.

"Sorry I'll try not to stand in your way next time." said someone back in Japanese.

Sakura looked up curiously to find out who had replied to her. Suddenly her emerald eyes met amber.

In front of her stood the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He was tall, at least a head taller than her and she could tell after the collision that he is extremely well built. The boy's brown hair was wet from the rain sticking to his face but that only made him more attractive.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I… it's just that I'm late meeting a friend and with this rain its hard to see." said Sakura.

"It's ok really," said the boy with the enchanting amber eyes, "but do we… do we know each other?" the boy looked at her, searching her face trying to figure out where they knew each other from.

"I don't think so… wait." Looking down at the boys rain soaked shirt she realized she recognized the insignia on it. "You're doing the study abroad program too." said Sakura.

"Yes" said the boy.

"Well that must be why you look so familiar, I guess I'll be seeing more of you around." smiled Sakura.

"I guess that must be it," said the boy though he didn't look very convinced, "I'm hoping I do see you again, my name is Syaoran by the way." said the boy as he looked into Sakura's emerald orbs with his amber ones.

'_Syaoran?'_ something in Sakura's mind screamed that name sound so familiar but she didn't know anyone named Syaoran.

"My name is Sakura."

"Well its nice to meet you Sakura." said Syaoran.

"Nice to meet you as well." said Sakura.

A/N- thanks for reading! The title of this story comes from one of the favorite bands Moments Forever Faded by Funeral For A Friend check it out it's a awesome song. Sorry for the short chapter.

P.S. Special thanks to my beta **Wings of Wind** for the quick edit! Make sure you check out her stories.


	2. A Tragedy or a Love Story

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran's memories of each other are gone. When they meet again, will something try to rip them apart once more?

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

Sakura- 20

Tomoyo- 20

Please review. No Flames.

****

Moments Forever Faded

Chapter 2- A Tragedy or a Love Story

_In the black and white, wounds all bound - Funeral For A Friend_

Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet

* * *

As she made her way to Tomoyo, Sakura had this sick feeling that she was missing something she felt like she knew Syaoran. She had chalked it up to seeing him at orientation but somehow she doubted it. _'I don't think I could ever forget such a beautiful man.'_ thought Sakura. Finally she reached the café she was meeting Tomoyo at and of course sitting at one of the small tables inside drinking a cappuccino was Tomoyo, a rather upset looking Tomoyo, her lavender hair was perfectly in it's place not a drop of rain on it and her dress a blue baby doll from her own designs made her look even more gorgeous. She looked like an angry porcelain doll. Sakura made her way to the table smiling sheepishly.

"Tomoyo sorry I'm so late." apologized Sakura.

When Tomoyo finally looked up and saw Sakura her anger faded

"Oh Sakura you're soaked were you running through the rain?" asked Tomoyo concern in her voice.

"Maybe… but really I'm sorry I was almost here when I ran into a boy." said Sakura trying to explain herself.

"A boy?" Tomoyo's eyes lit up.

"Yes, from our program too, do you know him his name is Syaoran." asked Sakura.

"Hmm wait yes.. I met him at orientation." said Tomoyo.

"Oh that must be where I know him from." said Sakura.

"No I don't think so he was with Group A and he left before you got there. He was in Rita's group so she introduced me."

"Oh… it's just I feel like I know him or something." said Sakura.

"Hmm… I think I know what that feeling is Sakura!" said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.

"What?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Love at first sight!" yelled Tomoyo so loud that everyone in the café looked at them.

Sakura just started laughing. "Tomoyo, you can't be serious?" said Sakura between sobs of laughter.

"Soul mate business is not funny Sakura." said Tomoyo with a pout on her face.

"Sure Tomoyo and the next thing you will be telling me is that we are meant to be together us star-crossed lovers, Romeo and his Juliet." said Sakura still laughing.

"Oh, Sakura that's not very funny Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy they both die in the end." said Tomoyo.

"Don't worry Tomoyo I don't plan on killing myself for a guy." said Sakura as she got up to order her drink.

"You better not!" Tomoyo called after her.

* * *

Syaoran's head was buzzing he knew that girl from somewhere he was sure of it, but how could he have forgotten her she was stunning and those emerald eyes they made his heart stop. He felt something and he was pretty sure she did too. As he walked back to his apartment all he could think about was her, Sakura, how cute her hair looked all wet and sticking to her face. How red and full her lips were. How soothing her voice sounded when she spoke to him. He just couldn't get her out of his head. As he got to his apartment the one the school had rented out to the students he opened the door and saw his best friend and roommate sitting in a chair reading.

"Hey." said Syaoran as he took off his soaked jacket.

"Careful you're getting water everywhere." said his roommate without looking up from his reading.

"How can you even see that I'm getting water anywhere?" said Syaoran, "you haven't looked up at me once since I got back.

"I can hear the rain outside."

"Eriol, you are one strange best friend you know that." said Syaoran.

"I know." said Eriol still not looking up from his book.

"What are you reading?" asked Syaoran.

"The greatest love story ever told, Romeo and Juliet." replied Eriol.

"That's a tragedy, the greatest love story? They die." said Syaoran.

"But they die for the cause of love it's a _Romanic_ Tragedy." said Eriol.

"They still die wouldn't you want to live out the rest of your life with the one you love." said Syoaran sighing.

"Syaoran." said Eriol as he finally took his eyes off the book, "You seem different today did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" asked Syaoran confused.

"Well I could feel your aura the moment you waked into the room and now that I'm looking at you I can see your aura is glowing brighter than usually…" said Eriol.

"I met a girl." admitted Syaoran.

"A girl? Oh this is good," smiled Eriol, "possibly better than even this love story." said Eriol as he put his book down.

"Don't smirk." said Syaoran.

"I'm not smirking, I'm smiling now what is her name." asked Eriol.

"Sakura." replied Syaoran.

Eriol's face paled, _'Sakura but it can't be I thought this couldn't happen I thought…'_

* * *

A/N Hey everyone I just finished reading a book called Juliet Immortal by Stacey Jay and an idea popped into my head. Check it out it's a pretty good read the beginning is excellent, middles ok and the end is great!


End file.
